Currently, when a large number of phones or other devices are returned or exchanged, manual handling of the devices is often required. Organizations handling the returns may be required to execute a series of actions (e.g., touch events) such as unlocking the device, opening certain applications, filling in forms, configuring settings, etc. Currently, many organizations rely on human operators to follow a “script” that defines what actions to take. Such approaches are time consuming, require a one-to-one correspondence between humans and devices, and are subject to human error. Additionally, operating systems and application software often require manual input that cannot be automated for security reasons. In large volumes, the costs associated with these techniques can increase exponentially.
Other techniques to address the problem of requiring human input rely on mechanical devices that simulate human fingers. These devices, such as the SR SCARA Pro robot designed by Sastra Robotics of Kochi, India, generally include a robotic arm that manually touches a touchscreen device and, quite literally, mimics a human touching a device. These systems however suffer from the deficiencies of all mechanical systems in that the systems are vulnerable to equipment and component failures. Considering the speed and frequency of movements in such systems, such failures happen frequently.
Thus, there is a need in the current state of the art to simulate manual touch on devices such as phones, tablets, phablets etc., without requiring little or no moving parts.